The Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction
by Lis123
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Expectations
1. Chapter 1

"I got you the chicken Cesar salad, hope that's alright?" I said as I shut the door to Derek's office and placed the bag of items on his desk as he finished typing something on his computer.

"That's fine." He answered, while eyeing the screen in front of them, proofreading his work, as I set a bottle of water and container of salad next to him before taking out the same for me, placing it in front of me and taking a seat on the opposite side of his desk.

Taking the very chair I used when jotting down notes, and eating from the very spot off Derek's desk where he fucked me those weeks, months ago.

My phone started to buzz.

I took it out of my pocket and read the text as Derek started to dive into his salad, taking a bite.

* * *

 **Danny** : Hey, long time no hear, how is your dad doing?

 **Stiles** : Hey, he is doing well. He is still a little rusty but slowly getting back to his old self. Thanks for asking. :)

I sat my phone on the desktop and uncapped my water, taking a sip when my phone vibrated yet again.

 **Danny** : Glad to hear it. I was worried when I didn't hear back.

* * *

"Who is that blowing up your phone?" Derek asked, glancing over curious, before gulping down some of his drink.

Before I could answer Derek, Danny sent another text my way.

I glanced down at my phone once more.

* * *

 **Danny** : I found this old picture of us the other day. It reminded me think of the good old days. You remember this?  
Below was a picture of me and Danny making goofy looking faces with our eyes wide and our tongues sticking out the side of our mouths.

* * *

"It's Danny." I said mid laugh, looking at a picture.

"Danny, you're ex Danny?" Derek asked, tensing up in his spot.

"Yeah, nothing major he was just wanted to know how my dad was doing."

"And what exactly is funny about that?" Derek challenged, glancing at the device in my hands.

"Huh, what did you say?" I asked totally zoned out as I started typing a response back.

Derek reached over grabbing the phone from me.

"Hey, what are you doing, I was in mid-text." I stressed, trying to retrieve my cell back.

Derek leaned back in his computer chair out of my reach, scrolling through the texted messages, nosily.

"Really, you're just going to read my messages like that and not even ask first?" I voiced annoyed.

Derek paid me no attention as he started to write a message back to Danny through my phone.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm at work right now, this is very unprofessional. Please don't text me during work hours, it's not a good look, Stiles." Derek voiced out loud, before hitting the send button and handing it back over to me with a smug look on his face.

I grabbed my phone back annoyed.

My phone buzzed soon after with a reply.

* * *

 **Danny** : Sorry, I didn't realize I was bugging you. I'll leave you alone.

* * *

I huffed annoyed.

"Great, now he thinks I'm mad at him."

"Serves him right, texting you on work hours." Derek replied before going back to taking a bite of his salad.

"How would you like it if I totally invaded your privacy and looked through your phone, huh?"

Derek chuckled amused.

"Go ahead." He said nonchalant, sliding his cell over to me.

I froze for a moment, stunned he actually trusted me with his phone. I was just going to hand it back over to show I didn't care and was just making a point but curiosity got the better of me.

He watched amused as I clicked the home button only to be met with a screen asking for a password.

"Why do you have a password on your phone?" I asked suspiciously as he got up and walked over to me.

"So no one can go into my phone and see all my dirty little secrets." He teased, extending his hand down for me to hand him his phone back.

I did so reluctantly and watched amazed as he punched in his code before handing it back to me, open to view.

I gasped and my hands shook with all the information that I now had in my possession, my heart raced and my palms began to sweat.

"I don't want to view your privacy, I… I trust you." I said extending my hand out with his phone, for him to take.

"You sure?" He asked amused.

"Yea-yeah." I stuttered unsure myself and silently hating myself for the doubt that lurked down below.

"Look through my damn phone Stiles. I know it's killing you not too." He voiced.

I hated that he knew me so well.

I let out a sigh before swiping the screen saver and going through his pictures collection. My heart dropped when I saw old pictures of him and Lydia in there looking happily married, smiling and some of them even kissing. There were a few others of friends and events he went to but mainly of him and his wife.

"Yeah, I need to delete those now, I guess." He said with a sigh.

"Why? They are memories, they happened, deleting the pictures isn't going to delete your past." I said sadly as I moved out of his picture section.

"I know that Stiles. I wouldn't want to delete the memories, some weren't bad. We did start out as friends after all. Maybe I'll see if Lydia wants any of them before I delete them off my phone." Derek said grabbing my attention yet again.

I looked up from his phone at him in shock.

"You still talk to Lydia?"

"Here, this is the section you're really interested in, right?" Derek said taking the phone and going to his contacts list before handing it back.

I scrolled through his contacts, finding a bunch of business numbers and a few others including Lydia's, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Did I pass the test?" Derek asked amused, as I handed him his phone back over.

"You didn't answer my question Derek."

He sighed deeply before walking back around to his desk sitting back down.

"Yes, I still keep in contact with Lydia."

"Why?" I asked, trying not to sound as hurt as I felt.

"We are in the process of a divorce Stiles. There are many things to discuss and papers to sign. In fact, I'm supposed to meet her tonight at our place to go over the settlement." Derek claimed before taking a drink of his bottle water.

"Our place?" I repeated.

"What is it now Stiles. The house is in both of our names. It is technically still our joint place, for now. It's nothing to be upset about."

"I'm not upset. I'm just surprised I'm only just hearing about this now."

"It was a last minute thing." Derek voiced coolly.

"Uh huh, well I should get back to work now." I said, grabbing my half eaten lunch and drink leaving his office, not sure how to feel about Derek meeting up with his soon to be ex-wife.

* * *

I sat in my cubical as the images from Derek's phone ran through my head. One of Derek leaning in, smelling Lydia's pleasant strawberry blonde hair while she plumps red lips broke out into a bright smile. Another of her delicate crème colored hands touching Derek's scruffy cheek as he smiled sweetly down at her. The killer was the one of the full on having a deep passionate kiss, with both their eyes closed shut and Lydia was leaning into Derek's large frame with her arms wrapped around his neck, while his rested lightly on her lower back.

It was all too real.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to blink the images away.

"I trust him. I trust him. I trust him." I repeated to myself.

I jumped in my spot when my cell buzzed once more, taking me away from my thoughts.

I looked down to find yet another text from Danny.

* * *

 **Danny** : Sorry, I know you're at work. I get it, you're busy. I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to catch up sometime. I miss it…hanging out with you I mean.

 **Stiles** : I miss it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry guys, I would have updated sooner but Fanfictiondotnet wasn't letting me update for awhile, some error. Ugh! However, now I can. Yay!**

* * *

Two hours had passed since Derek left work and headed off to his soon to be ex-wife's place to go over divorce papers, two hours of me lying in bed, drumming my nervous fingers on my mattress and two hours of me glancing back and forth at the clock on my bedside table as the time ticked away.

I found myself slowly drifting off, my eyes blinking stubbornly as I fought back, trying to stay awake, my eyes lids feeling heavier and heavier with each passing moment. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

Later I stirred awake to the sound of the front door being opened. I quickly sat up as I remembered where I was and what I was doing.

I glanced back down at my clock that read 11p.m. and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as Derek walked into the room surprised I was still awake.

"You're still up? You didn't have to wait up for me." Derek voiced amused, looking at my tired state and messy bed hair.

He leaned down and gave Stiles cheek a quick kiss before pulling away, working on getting his dress shirt unbuttoned.

I observed Derek as he took his shirt off, showing his muscular back off as he headed into my bedroom closet, placing his shirt neatly on a hanger.

"You smell like her." I stated, feeling sick to my stomach at the thought of Lydia's floral perfume on Derek.

"What?" Derek asked, coming back out from the closet as he worked on his belt, unbuckling it.

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at my hands feeling fragile.

"Did you guys, did you two, did you and her, did you…" I trailed off, finding it hard to say what was on my mind.

"Yes." Derek said flatly.

I glanced up meeting his gaze.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, we fucked." Derek replied, as he removed his belt from his pants, placing it on the dresser beside him.

I felt a painfully tug on my heart. I didn't know what I felt more, hurt or anger.

"She was crying and wanted a sentimental way to say goodbye to our relationship before it was gone forever."

I felt the bile forming in the back of my throat. The whole time I had been worried about Derek being unfaithful and my worst nightmare was coming true.

Not only had Derek admitted to cheating, he was trying to rationalize it, as if there was an acceptable excuse for doing such an awful, betraying acting.

"I can't believe you." I spat.

"What was I supposed to do Stiles? I already broke her heart. You want me to stomp on it as well?" Derek argued.

"So then what happened, after you…fucked?" I struggled to ask, trying to keep my anger under control.

"She kissed my cheek, thanked me and I left."

"I love how you think you're such a good person for helping your poor, frail wife out. She knew what she was doing and you fell for it." I retorted with a huff.

"Oh, come on, Lydia doesn't have a manipulate bone in her body." Derek protested.

"You also said she wasn't the cheating type. How's Peter by the way, your neighbor, to whom your wife is fucking?" I snapped.

Derek jaw clenched and his hands clenched into a fist.

"Ex-neighbor and ex-wife. I don't know what or who he is doing and more importantly, I don't care." Derek replied annoyed, walking back into the closet to remove his pants.

"Maybe I should reunite with Danny, You know, one last good fuck to remember all the others." I snapped.

Derek walked back into the room in only his black boxers. He let out an irritated sigh and rubbed his forehead in stress, as if he was getting a headache.

"Don't be like this Stiles."

"Be like what? Be offended, hurt and pissed off that you can't keep it in your pants for five fucking minutes?"

"It's not like that. We have a history."

"Yeah, so did me and Danny." I argued.

"You weren't married Stiles. You didn't vow to spend your life with someone else okay. An office fling doesn't even compare."

"Screw you! Danny and I dated two years. It wasn't just a damn fling okay? He was more than just a boyfriend. We knew each other as kids. He…he was there for me when my mom died and when my dad turned to alcohol to solve his heartbreak." My voice was breaking up a bit as I spoke.

"We were good friends. I lost that the moment we broke up. So don't act like my connection with Danny was less than yours with your wife okay?" I said with tears in my eyes, one escaping, running down my cheek leaving Derek speechless.

A moment passed before Derek spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No, you didn't."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked, coming over to the bed, taking a seat next to me.

"Because you never bothered to ask or seemed to care about my past."

"How old were you when your mom died?"

"Twelve."

"How did she..."

"Cancer."

"I'm sorry." Derek said, taking one of my hand's in his, giving it a squeeze in comfort.

"Come here." He voiced, as he tugged on my hand, encouraging me to lay down with him on the bed.

I reluctantly laid back and moved closer, Derek wrapped his arms around me in a snug hold, as we lay in bed.

His warmth came over me and made my stressed body relax within his embrace.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

* * *

"I was... I was sixteen when I lost both of my parents." Derek confessed.

My eyes snapped open and I turned to face him as he continued to speak.

"It was a car crash. It was late at night and the drive of the other car dozed off for a moment, and that's all it took for his car to switch lanes and slam into my parents vehicle."

Derek laughed bitterly.

"The guy walked away from the scene with barely a scratch. It's crazy." He said as his eyes watered and he let out a puff of air.

It was at that moment I didn't know what was sadder, the fact that we had such troubled, similar past or the fact that it took us soo long to open up to each other.

It was in that moment I realized we didn't even know each other at all.

I was in love with a mystery, one I wanted to solve badly.

* * *

Derek squeezed his eyes shut as if to collect himself when I placed a warming hand on his cheek.

He reopened his eyes meeting mine.

"Thank you."

Derek gave me a questioning look.

"For what?"

"For opening up to me."

Derek didn't respond verbally, instead he rested his chin on top of my head and made soothing circles into my back with his fingers, which lulled me into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Yes, it's been quite some time for an update. I was once hyped for this story and now not so much. I think from first some many negative responses and people basically predicting what was going to happen and posting it. (on Ao3 ) Then, taking some much time to come back to this story.

* * *

"Where were you? I waited for you for hours." Derek said with a stern look on his face, placing some work files he took home on the nightstand before meeting my gaze.

"I was with Danny, catching up." I said casually as I loosened my tie before sliding it off my neck, setting it down on top of the dresser.

"With Danny, and what did we do with Danny?" Derek mocked, folding his arms into his chest, clearly annoyed.

"Talked, went to dinner, nothing major." I answered as I undressed, removing my shirt followed by my pants.

I dropped them in a pile on the floor too tired to put them away in the closet.

"You talked for four hours?" Derek asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

"We had a lot to catch up on." I replied sleepily with a yawn, getting into bed in my boxers and pulled the covers over me.

"Did you fuck him?"

I turned my head to face Derek, offended.

"No, I would never do that. I'm not like..." I trailed off.

"Like me?" Derek finished.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it."

He turned over on his side, facing away from me.

"He offered me job."

Derek stirred in his spot.

"He wants me to be an equal partner of the firm."

Derek turned back around to face me once more.

"You're actually considering this?"

"I am."

"What is it you want Stiles, a bigger title, more money, what?"

"It's not that Derek."

"Come on, surely it is."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"I've being working with you, well under you for five years. Not once have I been promoted or complimented on my work, acknowledged for my skills. It's about respect Derek. You never gave me much respect as an employee. To you I am just another secretary or errand boy. It's insulting."

"So what do you want from my Stiles, huh? I'm a very busy man. You want me to drop everything when you bring me a stack of papers you worked on to say well done Stiles, huh? You want me to compliment your coffee making skills, what?"

"You're such a dick. I'm sleeping on the couch."

* * *

"I appreciate you and all that you do. I'm sorry if I don't say it or show it enough, I'm an asshole." Derek voiced next to the sofa.

I huffed annoyed.

"Yeah, you are."

"Come to bed." Derek voiced.

"I don't want to."

"Let me make it up to you, please." Derek said, extending a hand out to me.

I fidgeted a bit before taking it, allowing Derek to help pull me up off the couch in the living room.

* * *

I held my legs up against my chest on the mattress, giving Derek a good view of everything.

Derek's warm hands spread my ass cheeks some more as he leaned down never taking his green eyes off mine as he pressed his slippery tongue into my tight puckered hole, making me moan and squirm in my spot. Derek moved it slowly in and out as if it were his hot, throbbing cock.

The feel of Derek thick wet tongue was too much, yet not enough at the same time leaving me gasping and groaning as he worked his magic, licking up and down and applying pressure in certain areas that drove me wild, making my toes curl and my body tense up, needing more, wanting more.

"Der… Derek, I need your cock in me." I stressed.

He removed his tongue, grinning at his work.

I let go of my now weak, shaky legs, panting as my cock leaked and stood up full of life with blood pumping into it.

I watched excitedly as Derek pulled his boxers off letting his big, swollen cock spring free. The tip dripping precum.

I moaned seeing this and licked my lips as Derek grabbed ahold of himself and lubed himself up.

I gripped my cock, giving it a few tugs before letting it go.

Derek then took ahold of my ankles bringing my flimsy legs over his muscular shoulder which lifted my ass up partly in the air, giving Derek easy access.

He grabbed his hard cock, stroked it once, twice, looking down at my form before sliding into my tight hole.

I gasped feeling him inside and when Derek leaned forward, I let out a groan as his cock slid deeper inside and at an angle.

"Oh fuck." I moaned as Derek slid his cock all the way out to the tip only to slam back in like a jack hammer hitting against my prostate every time, making me see stars and meow like a cat.

"Uh, uh, uh, oh."

Derek picked up speed, pounding away, grunting and growling a bit as he did, maybe getting some off his frustrations out on me.

"Der, Der… Derek!" I called out as I came, shooting my warm, sticky load all over my chest.

Derek followed shortly after cumming deep inside my ass.

He lay on top of me with his dick buried inside, panting away, as sweat rolled down his back.

He carefully removed my legs from his shoulder, lowering them down to the bed.

I sighed contently with a lazy smile on my face as Derek pulled out letting the cum leak out, his cock dripping a few droplets on the bed as he rolled over to his side of the mattress.


	4. Chapter 4

"Derek."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled and caressed my cheek fondly.

"I know."

I sighed frustrated, pushing Derek's hand away.

"You're not supposed to say that Derek. Every time I say my affections for you, you say I know or thank you. It's bullshit."

"What would you rather I say Stiles?"

"How about something affectionate back, like I love you too or I don't know, anything is better than a smartass, I know comment and don't even get my started on the thank you response."

"Stiles, you know me. I'm not a very affectionate "let me talk about my feelings" type of guy. I never really was, even with Lydia."

"You've told Lydia you loved her."

"It was easier towards the end of our relationship because I didn't feel it anymore. So, telling her I loved her was just another couple of words, just another saying, it held no value to me but I knew it meant something to her, so I did it for her benefit."

"You're telling me you never said I love you to someone and meant it?"

"Of course I meant it on my wedding day and a few years in our marriage I just never really voiced it and Lydia was fine with it. I showed it in other ways."

"Words are just words after all, Stiles."

"Well your actions aren't much better."

"What can I say? I'm a work in progress." Derek said with a smirk, pulling me closer as he kissed my neck.

"What did you used to say to Lydia when she said she love you, back when it still meant something to you?"

"Ditto."

"It sure as hell is better than, I know."

"You want me to say ditto from now on?"

"I don't want you using the same word you used to answer your ex-wife." I said, punching the side of Derek's arm in frustration.

Derek sighed against my neck. "Say the damn words again."

"What?"

"Say it."

"I love you?" I said questioningly.

Derek chuckled. "No, like before, when you meant it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I grinned widely and met Derek's lips in a deep kiss.

"I don't know why you feel threatened or are jealous about me and Lydia. Towards the end of our relationship things became routine, boring, disappointing and robotic even."

"When we went out with a group of friends I showed her affectionate to keep up appearances. I was very touchy, feely in the beginning. I didn't want others to catch on or even Lydia herself to catch on that I was unhappy."

"It was like, cue the hand holding, cue gazing into her eyes and smiling and cue the kiss on the neck or hand or lips. It was all an act towards the end and everyone was fooled."

"The truth is you think I didn't notice you till that night in my office Stiles, but I did."

"I noticed you your first day working for me. The blush on your cheeks when you accidentally knocked down the office plant by my doorway as you panicked and rushed to fix it, apologizing to the plant itself, giving it an affectionate pat once it sat upright."

"I noticed your sweaty palms in mine the first time we shook hands."

"The hint of excitement flicker in your honey brown eyes when I said you were hired, the cut lopsided grin of yours when you picked up the picture of when I first started my company back when I was a nobody. The picture Lydia insisted in taking, the picture I kept on my desk to remind me how far I had come."

"I remembered you Stiles, very well. In fact, it was hard to forget you. I tried, Lord knows I kept my want for you at bay, wanting to be a loyal husband but you were too damn hard to resist."

"I kept my distance, was cold to you partly because I was your boss but mainly because I was married and you never showed interest."

"Not until that day, the day you came in eyeing my ass as I sipped my coffee reading your work over. You thought you were slick, you thought I didn't see but I had and the thought thrilled me to no end."

"I came close, breathed down your neck wanting to make sure you really wanted this, and really wanted me. You were nervous and panting."

"I daydreamed of ways I would take you in my office. I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it or not or if you would or not. So I pushed and demanded and you shockingly and willingly might I add did as I asked."

"With you, I wanted to touch you, kiss you and fuck you. I never had to pretend."

"Wow, Derek, I… wow. I wasn't expecting that."

Derek chuckled. "I know you weren't. Like I said I'm not very affectionate or good with words but you wanted to know how I felt so there you have it."

"I wanted you too, so bad. I used to picture you when I got home at night and jerked off."

Derek moaned at this and started to kiss and suck on my neck.

"What exactly did you think about Stiles?" He asked huskily as he began nibble on my flesh.

"Me giving you head under your desk while you worked and others worked not knowing the dirty things I was doing to you with my mouth and tongue."

Derek reached down and started to stroke my cock.

"Yeah, what else?"

I moaned and began to moving my hips with his hand movements.

"Oh, I fantasied about you fucking me up against your large office window. Mmmm, giving the outside world a chance to ah shit, um, view you pounding into my needy hole." I stressed, feeling horny as fuck, shoving my cock greedily into Derek slow strokes.

"Derek, fuck me please? I need you in me." I groaned.

Derek grunted. "Roll over."

I did as told and he playfully slapped my ass before pushing my hips back into him, letting me feel his leaky hardness.

Some lube applied.

Without saying a word he pushed into me.

I moaned as he panted, thrusting in and out of me, our bodies slapping away from the force.

"Oh, oh, ummm, yeah." I moaned into my pillow gripping the edges of it in passion.

Derek groaned over and over and over as his cock slid in and out of me.

It wasn't long until we came.

* * *

"Love you." I muffled against his chest as I cuddle up to Derek, as he worked on his breathing.

"Me too." He replied wrapping an arm around me waist.

"Better."

Derek snickered against my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Sorry for the wait, enjoy! Warning: sad chapter.

* * *

"Allison's been acting so close off lately." Scott voiced in the break room as he tossing his salad around in the bowl with his fork rather than eating it.

"You mean now that she knows you knew about Derek and me fucking on the down low and didn't tell her?" I replied before bringing a bottle of water to my lips, taking a sip.

"No, it's not that. She was pissed at me about that for like five minutes and then was over it. You know Allison. She can never stay mad at anyone."

"True, so did you ask her what was wrong?"

"No, I snooped around." Scott admitted, as he's cheeks turned red.

"You what?"

"I had to. It was driving me nuts."

"And?" I asked intrigued.

"I found a positive pregnancy test in the trash."

"Wow, congratulations man." I said happily, slapping Scott on the shoulder.

Scott tensed up, cringed under my touch.

"Why aren't you celebrating man?"

"Allison walked in on me snooping. She wasn't happy about it."

'I'm sure." I replied, laughing a bit. "You're having a kid though, it's a positive thing."

"I'm not having a kid Stiles."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Allison told me that it wasn't her test. It was Lydia's." Scott said reluctantly.

My smile fell. I tensed up in my spot.

"Fuck man. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anyth… Stiles!"

I left the lunch room in a hurry, Ignoring Scotts pleads as I stormed over to Derek's office with clench fists, and panting along the way. My heart pumping in my chest.

I opened the door and slammed it shut with a loud bang, grabbing Derek's attention away from his phone conversation.

"I have to call you back. Yes, thank you." Derek said ending the call before meeting my angered stares.

"What the hell Stiles? Have you lost your damn mind?" He snapped, coming over to my overworked form.

"She's pregnant."

"Who is?"

"Lydia! You're fucking wife!"

Derek froze in his spot, his eyes widen in shock.

* * *

"Derek what a nice surprise." Lydia said smiling brightly as she opened the front door wide.

She glanced between him and I before confusion clouded her face.

"And …Stiles? What is going on?" She asked, standing by the door frame.

"I could ask you the same question." Derek said firmly, meeting her gaze.

"Yeah Lydia." I chimed in, as Derek held me back, pressing his hand against me chest.

"Stiles, I can handle this. Okay?"

"Oh yeah, because you've done such a great job already." I snapped, folding my arms to my chest.

He gave me an annoyed look before turning back to Lydia.

"Look Lydia, we heard you were pregnant, is it true?"

"Can we take this inside? This isn't the place for this talk." Lydia asked, glancing around her neighborhood, feeling a bit self-conscience.

"Fine, lead the way." Derek said making a gesture with his hands.

We took a seat on the couch as the room filled up with an awkward silence.

"Derek can we talk alone?" Lydia asked glancing over at me, looking uncomfortable.

"The fuck you will!" I shouted, upset.

"Hey, relax." Derek said, placing a hand on my shoulder, giving it a warning squeeze.

"No offense Stiles, but I don't even know what you're doing here. This has nothing to do with you." Lydia said.

"The fuck it doesn't! I have the right to know if my man is going to have a kid with his ex."

"You're what?!" Lydia replied in shock.

"You mean Derek didn't tell you about us?"

"Stiles don't."

"What do you mean us?" She asked in horror.

"I'm the guy Derek was cheating on you with."

Lydia glanced back and forth between the two of us before bursting out in tears, running off into a back room.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Derek snapped.

"She needs to know her place, and why the fuck did you not tell her about us Derek?" I said slapping his arm in anger.

"Stiles."

"Are you ashamed of me huh?" I added giving his arm another slap.

"Stiles don't." Derek said with a clench jaw.

"Are you shamed of us?" I spat, about to slap him once more when he grabbed my arm roughly.

"I said don't." He said through clenched teeth, anger brewing in his eyes.

I gulped as he towered me and squeezed my arm a bit.

"Owe. You're hurting my wrist." I said as I wiggled my arm a bit before he let go.

I rubbed my sore wrist as he rose.

"I'm going to check on her and you're going to stop asking like a fucking immature, jealous kid right now or you're walking home." Derek stated.

I got up and in his face.

"Fuck you!" I spat before walking out the front door.

* * *

"Hey, can we talk about earlier?" Derek said as he came into my apartment.

"I'm done talking. It's time to take action."

"What does that mean?" Derek asked eyeing the suitcase next to my feet.

"I packed a bag for you."

"You're kicking me out?"

"I'm at my wit's end with the drama and bullshit that comes around you Derek, I need a break."

"So that's it, we're over, just like that?" Derek asked annoyed, stepping forward, coming closer.

"You know it was not "just like that." You put me through hell Derek and you still are."

"Stiles I can't control everything that happens around me." He argued.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm protecting myself now before it's too late."

"Oh really, me leaving is going to fix all the problems in your life Stiles? Have you forgotten we work together? That I'm your boss?" Derek said somewhat amused, wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me closer, letting his hands slide down and squeeze my ass.

"You know you can't resist me Stiles, not for long."

"Yes, you're right. You like that about me don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, bringing his hands back to rest on my waist.

"I get you Derek. You use sex as a weapon. You think sex fixes everything, it doesn't." I replied removing his hands from my hips.

"Stiles."

"And as for work, don't worry about that. I thought of a solution for that problem."

"Oh yeah, what's that Stiles?" Derek said with a smirk.

"I'm taking Danny's offer."

"Stiles, you can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious."

Derek let out a heavy sigh, covering his face with his hands.

"Don't do this Stiles."

"Bye Derek. Don't contact me. I'll contact you when and if I'm ready." I said picking up the suitcase and holding it out to him.

Derek looked down at the suitcase then back at me.

He grabbed it and pulled me into a tight hug. I let him hug me. I pulled back when I felt my eyes grow watery.

Derek stole a kiss as a tear slide down his cheek down onto mine. He broke the kiss as quickly as it started and turned away before I could see his watery eyes, as he left my place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** This story has been a challenge, not sure how much longer this story sequel will last. We will see.

* * *

"Ok, so this is the main office area, where most of our workers are located." Danny said as he showed me around.

I stayed close to him so not to miss any important information he might send my way.

"And here is the fax and copy room, the break room is right next door."

"I think I got it Danny. Your office is pretty much like Mr. Hale's. I'm sure I can manage. If I get lost, I know who to call for help." I teased.

"And another thing, no flirting."

"What? What are you talking about? I don't flirt."

"Yes, you do. You are very good at it. You're a natural which is probably why you don't even know when you are doing it. But I just have to make this clear. This is strictly professional between us, nothing more." Danny said in a serious tone.

"Ok, fine. I didn't think it was anything else. I just like to be playful sometimes that's all. I'm glad we are on the same page."

"Good. This is my office here and my partner's office is the next door over."

"Partner?" Danny you didn't say anything about having a partner. I thought you and I were going to be partners?" I asked confused and a bit annoyed, folding my arms into my chest.

Danny blushed lightly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, you see, I might have over exaggerated a bit when I said you would be a partner. I meant to say you would be my right hand man, assistant."

"Really Danny? I just left my assistant job to become another assistant? That's just great. I'll be the laughing stock of Beacon hills." I said, covering my face in frustration.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. I'll match your current pay and give you a raise in three months if you do well and there is always room for growth here, unlike Mr. Hale's office place."

"I told my dad I made partner." I said cringing at the thought.

"Well, one day that will come true. Don't beat yourself up about this. It will be fun working here. I'm not a hard ass like our last boss. Besides, there must have been something else that made you want to leave your old job considering how much you perked up when I first mention the position to you."

"Yeah."

"Come here, meet my partner." Danny insisted, knocking on the closed door next to his office.

"Come in!" A male voiced called out.

Danny opened the door and I trailed in behind him, seeing a man with sandy brown hair and striking blue eyes.

"Theo Raeken, This is an old friend and coworker of mine, Stiles Stilinski."

The man got out of his seat and came around holding his hand out for me to shake. I took it in mine as he drew me in with his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Stiles, I'm Theo." He said with a grin.

"Stiles is going to be my new assistant." Danny voiced.

Theo's smirk grew causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"That's great. Well, welcome to the company Stiles. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other." He voiced.

"You're umm, still holding my hand." I said, feeling the need to point it out.

"And you're still holding mine." Theo replied playfully, as his phone started to ring.

He gave my hand a light squeeze before dropping it and heading over to his desk to take the call.

"He's such a kidder. Come on Stiles. Let me show you where you will be working." Danny said, as he led me out of Theo's office.

* * *

I survived my first day of work but my first night alone was a different story.

I glance down at my phone, at Derek's contact information, sitting there, haunting me. Derek had kept his promise, he didn't call or text me and my apartment showed no signs of any visitors.

I let out a heavy sigh, alone in bed. I set my phone on the nightstand and pulled the covers over me, frustrated as I turned the light off.

Suddenly, the screen glowed, signaling someone had sent a text.

I suddenly burst out of bed, like I had been hit by lighting. I grabbed the phone quickly and turned the light back on to see.

My excitement was short lived when I saw the text.

* * *

Scott: Hey man, sorry so late but I had to ask. How was your first day at Danny's office?

* * *

Stiles: Scott, it's late and I'm not really in the mood to talk right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

* * *

Scott: Okay man, I get it. I thought you just might want to know Derek was a mess today.

* * *

Stiles: What do you mean?

* * *

Scott: He came in with dark circles under his eyes, his hair a wild mess, he was dressed in his usual nice attire but he looked like he was in a damn coma. He stayed in his room the whole day with the blinds closed and door shut with a do not disturb sign on it.

* * *

Stiles: Well that's not surprising. Derek has always been about his work.

* * *

Scott: There is more dude. Someone passed by his door and swore they heard cries.

* * *

Stiles: He was crying?! Fuck, I got to go Scott.

* * *

Scott: I'm here if you need to talk man. Night.

* * *

I turned to Derek's contact information in my phone once more.

"Don't cave in. Don't do it, you're stronger than this. So what if Derek cried? He was an insensitive jerk that totally disregarded my feelings the whole time we were together. A little crying will do him good, right?" I said out loud to myself as I tapped a nervous foot on the ground and stared down at my phone.

"Oh fuck it." I said pressed the call button.

I waited nervously on the line as the phone rang and rang.

"Stiles?" He voiced groggily.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath I was holding.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." I stressed.

"Well, that's makes two of us."

"How fast can you be here?"

"I'm heading to my car now. I'll been there is fifteen minutes."

"Hurry." I said desperately before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Stiles?!" Derek asked concerned, closing the front door behind him.

"Do us both a favor, don't talk." I said as I walked quickly over to him, pulling his lips to mine.

Derek returned the kiss greedily, pulling my body closer to him as he picked me up mid-kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us back to my bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Sorry for the long ass wait guys! It's so hard to keep up to date with everything and most of my readers are on ao3 so I tend to focus on that site more than this one. I'll try to update sooner on here. Enjoy and thanks for the support! :)

* * *

Derek gave the back of my shoulder a sweet kiss, as I panted into my pillow trying to regain my strength. His muscular arm wrapped around my midsection, holding me close to his heated body. His cock still buried between my cheeks.

I was relaxed in my own utopia with a lazy smile on my lips.

"You okay?" Derek asked against my neck, his warm breath blowing against my already hot skin.

"I'm better than okay." I mumbled against my pillow, feeling a bit love drunk.

Derek snickered against my neck.

"Me too." He replied just as his phone started to buzz against the surface of the nightstand, grabbing our attention.

"I should get that, it could be important." He said with a sigh as he started to loosen his grip on me.

"No don't." I whined trying to grab him from behind but he already withdrew his cock from my cheeks, making me wince a bit in soreness, a good soreness.

I turned my head towards him as he got out of bed, completely naked without a care in the world. He was truly breathtaking. I felt a stirring down below but ignored it, curious myself about who would be calling in the wee hours of the morning.

Derek grabbed his phone looking down at the caller id before turning to me.

"It's Lydia, something must be wrong for her to call at this hour."

"Derek, she's manipulating you, she is playing a damn game and you're falling for it." I said, getting upset.

Derek dialed the number into his phone and put it up to his ear, waiting for a response.

"Derek, hang up the phone, hang it up right now or I swear to god…" I voiced, getting out of bed walking over to where he was pacing, seriously debating grabbing his phone and smashing it against a nearby wall.

"Stiles!" He exclaimed upset, giving me a stern look, telling me he wasn't playing around.

I closed my mouth and took a step back surprised by his reaction.

"She's pregnant with my baby. I have to make sure she is okay." He added.

"What about making sure I'm okay, huh? What about me?" I argued, throwing my hands up in the air.

"What? Stiles…." Derek got cut off with the sound of a voice of the other line.

"Derek, Derek is that you?" Lydia said over the speaker in a troubled voice, alerting both guys the phone was on speaker and there conversation was no longer private.

"Lydia what's wrong?"

"It's the baby, something is wrong, I just…I just started bleeding. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I need you Derek." Lydia cried over the phone.

"I'm on my way. I'm taking you to the hospital. It's okay, we are going to get this taken care of, you're going to be okay, and the baby is going to be okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Derek voiced, trying to calm her down.

"Hurry Derek please, and thank you. I… I love you." Lydia chocked up into the receiver.

Derek's eyes landed on me, observing my reaction to the confession, I didn't say anything, Instead I walked over to my drawer and started to get dress.

Derek claimed to be quick and ended the call.

It was silence as we changed into some clothes. I headed to my bed as Derek grabbed his keys.

"What are you doing?" He asked on edge.

"I'm going to sleep, I don't know what the fuck you're about to do, and I don't want any part of it either." I snapped before plopping down into my mattress.

Derek sighed annoyed and grabbed me by my ankles, yanking me down to the edge of the bed.

"Ahh, what the hell Derek?" I protested, turning to face him.

"You're coming, get dress now and met me in the car in five minutes." Derek demanded.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Stilinski. So nice of you to join us."Mr. Raeken said in calm voice, showing he wasn't upset about my lateness.

I found myself drawn to his every move. There was a confident sway to his steps as he moved across the floor, he was wearing another fancy suit, grey today with a crisp white shirt underneath. His blue eyes twinkled as the morning sun came through a nearby window and an amused smirk lay across his lips, emphasizing his cheek dimples.

"Umm, morning." I mumbled mid-walk, not paying attention to where I was going as I bumped into a nearby table, causing a plant to wobble back and forth before tipping over the edge.

"Whoa!" Theo exclaimed, grabbing the potted plant before it could crash against the ground.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm not myself much today." I voiced embarrassed.

"Rough night?" Theo joked, trying to get me to smile.

"Something like that."

His smiled left, seeing my lack of enthusiasm.

"You okay, you want to talk about it?" He asked placing a soothing hand on my shoulder, as he looked into my eyes, showing a look of concern.

"I'm…I'm just tired, didn't get much sleep last night."

"You don't look okay." Theo argued.

"It's a long story."

"And one you don't wish to discuss with someone you barely know, I got ya." Theo said with a small smile on his lips.

"Just know I'm here if you ever change your mind." He voiced giving my shoulder a light massage."

"Sure, thanks."

"Stiles where the hell have you been, you're an hour late?!" Danny voiced irritated, coming over.

"Something came up. I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"He had a rough night." Theo added, moving his hand to the back of my neck, giving it a squeeze, making my body tense up and a shiver run down my spine.

"Oh Jesus, it's not your father is it?" Danny asked concerned, as Theo dropped his hand and eyed me curiously.

"No, it's not that, its relationship troubles."

"Really Stiles, Derek again?" Danny voiced somewhat annoyed.

"I won't let it get in the way of work again, I promise."

"You better not. Now get to work." Danny said, walking back to his office.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on in your personal life but I'll say one thing, you deserve to be fully appreciated in every way possible. You're a good guy Stiles." Theo voiced.

"And what are you?" I asked curious.

A dangerous smile came across his lips as Theo leaned in close till our faces were just inches apart.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you." Theo said, sending a shiver down my spine, before he walked off to his own office.

I stood there panting and confused.

Did Theo just give me an open invitation?

And why did a part of me want it?

* * *

My mind just kept going back to hospital earlier.

Replaying the way Derek looked so concern, for who I wasn't sure and Lydia clinging on to his side, as if silently trying to claim him as hers again. Her gripping his arm tight and resting her head on his shoulder and he let her, zoned out in his own world.

Me pacing back and forth, waiting for the doctor to announced Lydia had a miscarriage and end our connection to her for good so that Derek and I could go on with our lives in peace.

But that didn't happen.

Instead the doctor came in the room saying the bleeding was normal and that a lot of women still have spotting during pregnancy.

It crushed me. Especially when Derek gasped in relief and Lydia through herself at him in a tight hug, and he happily accepted as she cried happy tears on his shoulder.

I felt like an outsider, watching someone else's life. I felt alone.

* * *

"Stiles, you think you can grab me a coffee while you're hard in thought?" Theo said over the innercom.

I looked up to see him watching me from his desk, he waved playfully as I blushed embarrassed.

How long was he watching me?

How long have I been day dreaming?

Why does he make me blush?

Ugh, shut up mind!

* * *

"Stiles?"

"What?" I asked looking up towards his office as he made a gesture for me to hit the call button.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My coffee."

"Oh right, umm, how do you like it?"

"Hot, thick and creamy." He said deeply into the speaker.

I felt a jerk down below.

"I'm coming, I mean your coffee's coming, it's coming." I rambled into the intercom, feeling a bit lightheaded.

He chuckled into the receiver.

"Better be."

Yup, I'm in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

I somehow managed to make it through the rest of the work day without a problem. However, work ran longer than expected.

Derek had made plans to take me out for dinner. Our relationship was on thin ice. We needed some fluff after everything we had been through and I was running behind schedule due to a last minute meeting at work.

I headed quickly to my car hoping I could do some speedy driving home to make up on lost time. However, the universe seemed to have other plans, with my jeep breaking down on me.

I sat in the driver's seat of my car and turned the key trying to start the engine with not luck.

"Come on baby, come on, you can do it." I coaxed my jeep as it made a rattle noise with the turn of the key before dying altogether.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, hitting the steering wheel in frustration and resting the back of my head against the head rest of my seat in defeat.

"Great, just great." I voiced to myself.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

I glanced to my car window to see Theo standing there with a friendly smile on his face and his hand raise in the air, gesturing me to roll my window down.

"Need a ride home?" He asked.

"Uh… sure. My jeep decided to dead on me." I said as I opened my car door.

I grabbed my briefcase and keys before locking up my jeep and followed him down the parking garage to his red sex on wheels of a car.

"Here we are." He announced coolly as he hit the button on his keychain, making a loud echoing BEEP-BEEP sound go off, followed by the car doors unlocking.

"Holy shit, this is a Lotus! You have a lotus?!" I voiced excitedly.

Theo chuckled amused.

"Last time I checked. Would you like to see what this baby can do?"

"Ah man, you don't even have to ask." I replied eagerly as I got inside and buckled my seatbelt, ready for the adventure to begin.

* * *

The car ride was pretty quiet minus the sound of the engine roaring to life, zooming down empty back roads in the dark of night and the tires screeching on sharp turns.

I sat back in awe as Theo handle the machinery like a pro, speeding up and switching lanes smoothly.

It was almost arousing, watching him handle the powerful equipment so effortlessly.

Theo slowed down to a stop, noticing my eyes on him. He moved the gear shift in parked and smirked at my confused face.

"Your turn."

"You're serious? You're really going to let me drive this thing?" I asked in shock.

"Sure. Unlike you don't want to."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Hell yeah, I want to." I said eagerly, quickly getting out of the car causing Theo to chuckle at my excitement.

We switched sides and I gripped the wheel tightly, biting my lower lip as I pressed down on the gas and took off down the road.

"Aw man, this is great. Better than sex." I voiced cutting a sharp turn.

"Geeze, I sure hope not." Theo replied as I rolled to a stop.

I put the break on and turned to face him, embarrassed by my confession.

"I mean, flying down the road in this thing gets your adrenaline pumping, like sex. It's exciting."

"I can see that." He said eyeing my form.

I prayed he didn't notice the slight tent in my pants but the amused smirk that covered his lips told me otherwise.

"That sounded bad, didn't it?" I said, trying to do some backtracking.

"Not at all. I get what you were trying to say Stiles and I completely agree. Why do you think I bought this car in the first place? It's quite a rush to drive and it benefits me and other ways too." Theo voiced confidently.

I chuckled in response.

"I'm sure it's quite a chick magnet."

"Maybe, but it's a dick magnet too." Theo replied, giving me a flirty wink.

I found my cheeks heating up as I quickly looked down to hide the effect he was having on me.

"Hey, you okay?" Theo asked concerned.

"Yeah, I…I should get home."

"I'm sorry, that was a bit bold of me. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Stiles. It was meant to be a joke. I thought you might get a laugh out of it." Theo said apologetically.

"No, it's not that. You did nothing wrong. I just have to get home. My…boyfriend is waiting for me. We had plans tonight."

"Oh, wow. I feel like such a jerk. Here you are trying to get home and I'm all Fast and the Furious cruising, taking up your special time with your partner."

"No, don't. It was fun and I wanted to drive this car."

"Come on. Let me drive you home before your dude accuses me of kidnapping you." Theo said getting in the driver's seat.

I snickered as I went back to the passenger side.

* * *

"This is it." I said as Theo rolled to a stop by the curb of my apartment, placing the break on.

"Nice place, looks cozy." He replied as he glanced out the window, taking it all in.

"I'm sure it's nothing like your place. I'm sure you have some state of the art condo, with all the works."

Theo chuckled.

"Something like that."

"Well, thanks for the ride and drive." I said getting out the car.

"Sure, no problem."

I shut the door about to say bye when Theo open his car door and got out, meeting me by the sidewalk.

I gave him an odd look.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to walk you to your door. I mean, if that's okay with you. It's late and there are lots of dangerous people out at this time."

I found myself fighting back a smile, biting my lower lip as my cheeks filled with color, luckily it was dark out so Theo couldn't see my pink cheeks.

"Okay, thanks man."

"Thank me when you're in apartment safe and sound." Theo replied as he placed a hand on my back guiding me to my door.

I placed my key in the keyhole of the door about to turn it when the outside light flickered on.

"I guess your boyfriend bet you home." Theo said as I withdrew my key and the sound of the door unlocking from the inside could be heard.

"Yeah, looks that way. I hope he's not to upset with me being late."

"I'm sure he'll understand Stiles." Theo said with a smile, giving my arm a light rub in comfort.

I relaxed a bit under his touch and smiled back when suddenly the front door was thrusted open, grabbing our attention.

Derek glanced between the two of us before narrowing his eyes down on my arm which Theo was still touching. He went from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds, grabbing me out of Theo's hold and punching him hard in the face, the force causing Theo to fall on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Jesus Derek, what the hell is wrong with you!? I voiced, pulling him back, trying to grab his attention.

"Stay the hell away from him prick!" Derek shouted.

"Shit! I think you broke my nose." Theo said as he wiped his bloody nose.

"You're lucky that's not all I broke."

"He's my boss Derek!" I shouted.

"I don't give a fuck who he is! He is not allowed to touch you, EVER!" Derek said angrily to me, sending a shiver down my spine.

"You're out of line Derek! I exclaimed, upset over his childish behavior.

"I'm out of line!? No, I'm quite in line. This guy that thinks he can weasel his way into your pants is out of line!

"Derek, get inside. We well talk about this later."

"I'm not leaving you alone with this prick."

"Derek, please."

Derek looked down at Theo than back at me.

"Fine, make it quick." He said before heading back inside, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up." I said extending my hand down to Theo on the ground.

He glanced at the door before grabbing my hand getting up, before quickly releasing it as he stood up.

"Your boyfriend is really something." Theo voiced as he took out a tissue from his pocket and applied it to his bloody nose.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just…"

"I get it Stiles. I get it. He's just protective of you. He should be. You're a good catch. If I had someone like you I would probably react the same way."

I smiled weakly.

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"Sure. See you at work tomorrow." Theo said with a small wave before walking down the sidewalk to his car.

* * *

I watched him take off down the road as my skin boiled and my anger reemerged.

I entered my place to find Derek sitting at the kitchen table with an ice bag on his now bruised knuckles, icing them.

"I hope it was worth it to you."

"Your boss needs to learn his place." Derek said sternly.

"What does that even mean? You can't go around punching people you don't like Derek! I'm so pissed at you…do you realize you could have cost me my job?! Of course not, because all you think about is yourself and how shit affects you, like always! I snapped before heading to my bedroom.

"Stiles!"

I shut the door, ending the discussion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Sorry guys, I never realized I forgot to post the end of this story on here. I posted it a long time ago on A03.**

 **Anyways, here it is.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Stiles." Derek said touching the back of my shoulder, coming up from behind.

"I just don't want to lose you. The thought of losing you scares me. I love you."

I let out a tired sigh before turning around to face him.

"I love you too Derek but you can't keep doing this shit."

"I know."

"I'm serious. If it happens again…"

"It won't. I promise. Let me make it up to you." He whispered against my lips before going in for a deep kiss.

I let him consume my lips as I pulled him down on top of me on the bed.

The Next Day

I came into the work place and made a beeline over to Theo's office. I needed to make things right with him. The last thing I needed was awkwardness at work.

I knocked on his opened door grabbing his attention away from his computer.

"Hey Theo, about last night, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. Derek can be an idiot sometimes."

"Aren't we all when it comes to love?"

"True… hey, wait did you just call me an idiot?"

We shared a chuckle easing some of the tension in the room.

"So are we good?" I asked nervously.

"Stiles, I never had a problem with you. We're good but for the sake of my pretty face I'm going to keep my distance from your apartment."

I frowned a bit, thinking back to Derek's sucker punch.

"Sorry again."

"Forget it Stiles, besides you're not the one that needs to apologize. And since we both know that's not going to happen, let's drop the matter and get back to work, ok?" He said a bit on edge.

Morning Theo." Danny greeted, coming up from behind me, sticking his head inside the office.

"Morning Danny." Theo replied back, giving a somewhat forced smile before grabbing his coffee cup and turning towards his window, taking a sip.

"Stiles, can I see you in my office please?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"What's up D?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard about last night."

"What? How?"

"Scott texted me. He was worried about you."

"Well that's embarrassing. I'm fine Danny. It was just a misunderstanding. Derek overreacted and took it out on Theo. He didn't hit me."

"Yeah, but the guy has a temper. What's to stop him from lashing out on you next?"

"Really Danny? Derek is not abusive. So erase it from your mind." I said getting a bit upset at his accusations.

"Okay, sorry. It's just, it didn't sound good and I've seen how Derek is angry. It's not pretty."

"He would never hurt me. I would never let him."

"He already has Stiles. You don't see that?"

"I mean physically."

"So you are willing to let him hurt you emotionally?" Danny challenged.

"What? No. That's not what I meant. He knows he's on thin ice with me."

"Does he?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you always forgive him Stiles, you always take him back. I don't see him changing his ways any time soon and why would he if you always accept his bad behavior." Danny voiced.

"So, what are you saying exactly, that Derek isn't the one with the problem, I am? Thanks a lot Danny. Some friend you are." I snapped, offended.

"Stiles, I am your friend. You know I'm a very honest person. To a fault at times. And I'm not saying you're to blame for all the troubles in your relationship but we both know you do have problems with moving on and being alone. It wasn't too long ago that you were blowing up my phone asking for attention."

"That was different." I argued, not liking were our little chat was heading.

"How so?" Danny challenged.

I remained quiet as he continued.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to accept the fact that you have a problem being alone Stiles. So much that you're willing to be with anyone just so you don't have to wake up alone."

"No one likes being alone." I argued.

"True, but it doesn't mean you have to lower your standards to do so."

"I hate when you're right." I spat, folding my hands into my chest.

"That's because I haven't been wrong yet."

I chuckled.

"I wouldn't go that far. You did break up with me after all and I'm quite a catch."

Danny arched an eyebrow.

"I thought the break up was mutual?"

"You said it wasn't working and I agreed to save face. So technically you broke up with me." I confessed.

"Really? Wow, I never knew."

"It's okay. You were right. We are too different."

"Well, that's true. I, unlike you, know my worth." Danny joked.

"Hey, that's not nice jerk." I said playfully pushing Danny's arm.

He chuckled.

"Oh sorry, I thought that was what you liked, dicks."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm going back to work, Dick."

Danny laughed out loud as I left his office.

I unlocked the front door and walked into a pitch black apartment. Derek texted me earlier at work that he was going to be late coming home, saying he had to prepare for some major meeting he was having the next day and told me not to wait up for him.

Though I had appreciated him letting me know he was going to be late getting home, a part of me had hoped it was all a lie, that he was secretly planning some romantic night for us, that when I opened the front door and turned the lights on, he would be standing there with that sexy, devious smile he wears so well and wearing barely anything else.

That he would come over to my confused and pleasantly surprised form, take my arm in his and guide me to our room that was lit up with candles and the bed covered in rose petals as he whispers in my ear: Surprise baby.

I turned on the lights and was met with a quiet, empty apartment much to my disappointment. I let out a heavy sigh and sat my keys and jacket down on the kitchen countertop before heading into the bedroom to change.

I opened the closet door and began to unbutton my dress shirt when another thought hit me.

What if it was all a lie?

What if Derek was at work with my replacement getting it on at this very moment?

What if Derek was fucking the younger, more attractive and eager to move forward with the company guy on his desk or the conference table like he did with me, many times?

What if he found another guy to entertain him, please him?

What if Derek is bored of me?

What if I became the next Lydia, stressing and waiting for his return home?

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought. I felt sick to my stomach.

I started to panic with thoughts of Derek fucking someone else.

I fell to the floor and my breathing became heavy and harsh.

I was having a panic attack. Alone.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the first person that came into my head.

"Hello Stiles."

"I, I can't…"

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

"I can't… I can't breathe"

"I'm on my way Stiles! I'm coming now!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Stiles?!" Derek yelled out from the other room.

"In…in her… in here!" I said between pants.

He ran into the bedroom to find me hyperventilating on the ground.

He quickly slid up next to me on the ground with concern green eyes.

"Stiles, what can I do?" Derek said in a panic.

"I…I don't…I don't know. Try… try to calm me." I stressed between breaths.

"Look me in the eyes."

"Wha…what?"

"Just do it Stiles!"

I stared into his green orbs and panted away.

Derek grabbed ahold of my hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I'm here okay. You're safe. I'm not going anywhere." He voiced sincerely.

It was too much. I filled up with emotion. My huffs turned into sobs and I reached out grabbing him into a tight hug as I cried on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be okay." He said, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Will we?" I whispered against his now wet dress shirt.

He gently pulled me back and gave me a sad look, reaching out and whipping a tear away from my cheek.

"That's what this about?"

"Maybe. I mean, Lydia is having your kid and you're working late at night and I remember what we used to do late nights at your office. I can't help but feel I'm being replaced one way or another."

"Stiles, that won't happen. In fact, I left work early."

I looked at him confused and pulled back a bit.

"But you said you were working late."

"I know what I said Stiles. The truth is the doctor called me on the blood results. My blood type and the baby's don't match. I'm not the baby's father."

I gasped in shocked.

"Why did you tell me you were going to be late?"

"I wanted to tell you Stiles. Believe me, you were the first one I wanted to tell, especially after all the drama and stress that has come from this but I needed time to take in the information myself."

I nodded in understanding finally feeling like I could breathe again.

"So where were you, after the doctor's call?"

"I just walked around town, trying to take it all in, see how I felt after finding out I wasn't the father." Derek said getting off the ground, before offering a hand down to me.

"And, how do you feel about it?" I asked as I let him help me up.

"I'm ok with it. I mean, maybe one day I would like a kid but with the right person."

"And who is that?" I asked nervously.

"I'm looking at him." Derek said with a small smile, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I blushed biting my bottom lip.

"Really?"

"In the far, far future, but you get the idea." Derek said with a light chuckled before leaning down to kiss my lips.

I welcomed the form of affection and pressed my mouth happily to his.


End file.
